Bleach
by TeamTHEFT
Summary: One-Shot: Belle, bored at home, decides to clean. However, not having many memories of this world proves to be difficult. For instance, she has no idea how certain cleaning affects can be harmful...


**One-shot for y'all. Just thought of it and thought we could use some more light little stories on here. **

Belle didn't know what to. She had already read three books, prepared dinner, and spent a good deal of time snooping around his house. Still, he had awhile before he was supposed to get home from the shop. Belle sighed, standing up and examining which rooms could use cleaning.

Much to her irritation, she found most rooms were kept rather clean, besides the random dust. Until she came to his bathroom. The room was disgusting. She had her own bathroom that she used. Still, she was horrified.

She hurried to the supply closet to pull out some cleaner. There was an all-purpose cleaner and disinfectant that she noticed and decided it would do. She grabbed some scrubbers as well. She hurried back to the bathroom.

She sprayed the bathroom down heavily with the cleaner. It was absolutely disgusting. Did Rumplestiltskin ever clean the bathroom in this world? It would appear not.

As soon as she finished spraying, she noticed an odd smell. She examined the bottle but found nothing that said anything of importance. It was just cleaner with bleach, whatever that was.

She started to scrub on the shower, ignoring the smell. However, the more she scrubbed the stronger the smell seemed to get. She turned on the fan, hoping to suck some of the foul smell out. The water was running in the tub, and she barely managed to not fall.

She was about halfway done with the shower when she realized everything was getting fuzzy. She heard the door opening downstairs and turned off the water. She could finish cleaning after supper right? She went to step out of the tub and hit the rim of the tub, causing her to come crashing down on the floor. The smell was overwhelming down there, where some of the cleaner had fallen.

"Belle?" Rumplestiltskin's voice called. Belle felt herself lose consciousness as the door slammed open.

He had been having a great day. Shop was to be closed early and he could go home and spend the rest of the evening with his love. He chuckled as he opened the door, wondering what she had done to occupy herself for the day.

The first thing he noticed was a lingering scent. The scent was familiar and it took a moment to place it.

Bleach.

He glanced in the kitchen, but she wasn't there. He walked upstairs and the smell of bleach was stronger. Too strong.

"Belle?" he called, panicking. She wasn't trying to kill herself, was she? He followed his nose, nearly suffocating in the strong stench. His bathroom. The door was closed. His heart stuttered as he pushed the door open quickly.

He was hit by a wall of bleach. The smell washed over him, causing him to gag. Belle was lying on the ground, unmoving. He quickly scooped her up and ran down the stairs as fast as he could. Downstairs, where there was less bleach. He hurried outside and sat her down, immediately checking to see if she was breathing. She was.

He placed her in his car before driving as fast as he could across town to the hospital

He stumbled into the hospital holding her, causing almost everyone to stop what they were doing.

"What's wrong?" a nurse came up to him quickly.

"I found her in a room smelling of bleach," Rumplestiltskin said. The nurse's eyes widened and she pulled him to a room. Dr. Wale rushed in.

"Did she drink any?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just got home," he said. Dr. Wale forced her mouth open and inhaled as she exhaled.

"Her breath doesn't smell like bleach. Where was she?" Dr. Wale asked.

"The bathroom," Rumplestiltskin said, eyes still worriedly on Belle. Dr. Wales took an oxygen mask and hooked it up to Belle.

"Were there any cleaning supplies around?" he asked. Rumplestiltskin shook his head.

"I don't know. I panicked," he admitted. Dr. Wale nodded.

"Does she know what bleach is?"

"I'm not sure," Rumplestiltskin admitted. Dr. Wale nodded.

"She should wake up soon. If she doesn't, we'll pump her stomach.

It was an hour later when the girl blearily cracked her eyes open. White walls. And a mask over her face. She tried sitting up, finding Rumplestiltskin sitting in the chair next to her. She pulled the mask off.

"What happened?" she asked warily. Rumplestiltskin breathed a sigh of relief before pressing the call button. Dr. Wale appeared a moment later. He seemed thrilled she was awake too, but something else seemed to hold his attention.

"Belle, have you heard of bleach before?" he asked cautiously. Belle nodded.

"It was on the bottle. It said disinfectant. And it said it had bleach in it," Belle said.

"But do you know what bleach is?" Dr. Wale persisted. Belle shook her head.

"Bleach is really strong. It can kill you if you swallow it. Or inhale too much of it," he said. Belle's eyes widened. He nodded.

"I would be more careful of it in the future. If Rumplestiltskin hadn't come home when he did, you could've died."

Dr. Wale left the room as quickly as he entered.

"If bleach is so bad, why is it in cleaning supplies?" Belle tried to joke weakly. Rumplestiltskin gave her a weak smile in return.

"It kills germs effectively too," he said. Belle frowned but nodded.

"All the same. Can we buy different cleaning stuff?" Belle asked. Rumplestiltskin nodded.

"Never again will we buy bleach. I'm going to leave and go open up the house. Will you be okay here?" Rumplestiltskin asked. Belle nodded, blushing.

"Leave it to me to accidentally kill myself with cleaning supplies," Belle murmured to herself. Rumplestiltskin laughed despite himself.

"Yes. It would only be you. Here I thought I had to keep you locked up at home to keep you away from the dangers of the world, and you go and prove me wrong. I might as well lock you in a plastic bubble," he suggested wildly. Belle laughed as well and shook her head.

"I could end up choking on the plastic," Belle said. Rumplestiltskin sighed and shook his head.

"Is there anywhere you ARE safe?" he asked.

"In your arms."

**How was that? It was meant to only be a short one-shot, nothing more. I came up with the idea after almost having the same thing happen to me today while cleaning (except I knew about bleach, but only didn't think about it until after I started getting lightheaded…thank goodness I didn't pass out too!)**

**I hope this was good little fluff. Review? And check out my other actual stories. ;)**

**Andi**


End file.
